


Idiot.

by holmesbrcthers



Series: Prompted Ficlets [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmesbrcthers/pseuds/holmesbrcthers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I…” he started nervously, and his voice broke. Sherlock cleared his throat and pulled back to rest their foreheads together. “I… God, John.” John stared up at his friend, breath coming a little harder to him at the closeness. “Yeah?” he whispered back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was: Johnlock and confession.

Rain was pouring down the windows of their flat, pitter-pattering loudly against the windowsill. Sherlock looked outside absentmindedly as he plucked at the strings of his violin, creating a soft melody. He let his mind wander, let the sounds relax him. John stepped into the living room then, and his mind grabbed onto the familiar sound of his footsteps, and his mind was quickly filled with John. Kind, caring, loyal John.

His hands danced on the strings, and he quickly picked up his bowstring, dragging it along his violin, composing by instinct, letting his gut lead him. Sherlock dragged out the notes, vibratos lingering in the night air, the tempo in perfect unison with the sound of John’s breathing across the room. John. Perfect John. John who cared, and who made him care. He let the last note linger before dropping the violin from his chin, his breath ragged.

“Why’d you stop?” John asked quietly. Sherlock straightened out slowly, angling his head to turn slightly towards John and he opened his mouth, but he found that no words were coming to him. For once, the great Sherlock Holmes couldn’t find the right words to say.

But he did know what to say. He just never thought he’d ever want to say those words.

Sherlock’s eyes widened as his mind finally realized what his heart had known for the longest time. He should’ve known how he’d felt, he thought to himself, but then again, he’d never thought he could feel like this. Ever. But it was John, and Sherlock trusted him completely, and there was no one else he could see himself opening up to, making himself oh-so-vulnerable to. Because that’s what this was, admitting to vulnerability, to being human. Sherlock turned to his friend, and his eyes took him in, and he watched different emotions play on John’s face as the army doctor stood stock-still. John was human, and he had emotions, but he kept them under check around Sherlock at times, and Sherlock only now noticed why.

It was because John already knew that Sherlock was human. He already knew he was vulnerable, that he had emotions. John was staying silent because he knew that the best support he could give Sherlock was his silence, give him time to process things that came to most humans much easier.

The full force of his emotions hit Sherlock like a train, and he had to grab onto the edge of the armchair in front of him as he felt his knees go weak under him. The next thing he knew, John’s warm, familiar arm was wrapped around him, holding him up. “God, Sherlock, are you okay?” John asked, genuinely concerned. Sherlock stood back up and buried his face into his friend’s neck as he wrapped his arms around him as well.

“I…” he started nervously, and his voice broke. Sherlock cleared his throat and pulled back to rest their foreheads together. “I… God, John.” John stared up at his friend, breath coming a little harder to him at the closeness. “Yeah?” he whispered back.

“I love you,” Sherlock finally managed to breath out. He heard John’s sharp intake of breath, and he closed his eyes, shielding himself from the rejection that he was sure John would throw his way, but it never came. Instead, Sherlock’s eyes fluttered open in shock as he felt John’s lips pressing gently against his.

John pulled back gently, both their faces flushed a dark shade of pink as they breathed heavily. “I love you too, you idiot,” John whispered, laughing. Sherlock couldn’t help the smile that grew on his own face and he quickly moved in for another kiss, smiles never leaving their faces.


End file.
